On the other side
by Wacky Mage
Summary: Read!


On the other side  
  
"I'll go, it's less dangerous that way, I am well protected and it won't affect your mission" said Galen, "Oh sure,let him have all the fun"said Eilerson, "We don't even know what that thing is or where it leads to"said Matheson, "Yes, and for all we know, you might never come back, we don't know what's on the other side" said Gideon, "Well, I put my hand through it and I was not hurt...I think it might lead us somewhere...possibly an alternate universe or another time or maybe another planet"said Eilerson, "You are lucky nothing happened to your hand" said Dureena, "It's your call, sir" said Matheson, "I suppose we can let Galen go,but Galen, you must be very careful"warned Gideon, "Of course"said Galen  
  
Galen, Dureena, Gideon, Eilerson and Matheson enetered a room where the mirror with a crytal frame, one of the IPX guys walked to them  
  
"Captain, Mr Eilerson, I've analyzed this artifact, from what I can tell, it's at least 2000 years, it's mirror glows when someone goes near it, and the crystal frame is impenetrable, we tried lasers and others but it's unbreakable,it's really solid" said the IPX guy, "Interesting" said Eilerson, "You all will have to stop for a while, we are going to do a little mission with it, tell everyone to get out"Gideon told the people working there, everybody got out, including Dureena,Matheson and Eilerson, Gideon stayed back for a while, "Careful alright...just make sure you come back alive to tell me everything" said Gideon, "I will"said Galen and he touched the mirror, the mirror glowed and he put his hand trough, with one long breathe he walked through it, Gideon watched on  
  
Galen saw nothing nothing but the color white until he was on the other side, wherever that was, as he walked out of the mirror he found himself in a garden, and right in front of him was a shocked little girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes, dressed in a black dress, "Father?" she said as if he was referring to him, she shook her head and yelled "Father!" and started to run in a house that was only about 20 feet away, Galen turned around and found the mirror still there, he touched the mirror but it didn't glow, he looked around and found himself in a familiar place, in was Soom, suddenly he noticed someone walking out of the house, he turned and saw a man, it was himself, but he had a scar on his left cheek, as if he had been cut(let's call him GalenB)."Look who dropped by" asked GalenB, "I told you I saw a hand coming out of the mirror, you wouldn't believe me"said the little girl behind GalenB, GalenB turned around and squatted in front of the little girl "I believe you now...go inside and read a book" GalenB told her,the little girl made a face and nodded, she then ran back into the house.   
  
"You don't seem as suprised as I am" said Galen  
  
"Unlike you, I knew what this mirror could do...you are me but from another universe...come,we have to talk" said GalenB smiling as he led Galen to a bench outside house, they took a seat on the bench  
  
"So,how did you know about the mirror" asked Galen  
  
"The technomages know everything don't they?" said GalenB, like Galen, he didn't reveal much  
  
The same people of different universe had a talk that lasted for 5 hours, they talked about their lives and what happened in their universe, though Galen never liked to talk about his personal life, he felt that it didn't matter this time, he was talking to himself  
  
GalenB revealed that like in Galen's universe, the shadow war, the Earth Drakh war, the plague and the death of Isabelle,Elizar,Razeel,Carwin,Elric and his parents did happened...and that the Excalibur is on the quest for a cure led by Gideon, and the rest of the crew. But the difference were Isabelle, Elric and Carwin died defending the alliance, the technomages never went to hiding but joined with the alliance, Elizar and Razeel were shadow soldiers and were killed in a space battle which was won by the Alliance led by Galen,and Galen got that scar when he battled the Shadows Morden managed to slice a deep cut into his cheek, Federico did become a member of the order after the former members passed on after the shadow war,Herazade stayed on and was the unofficial leader, Galen goes to the Excalibur whenever he is needed,but stays here in Sooms most of time  
  
"I guess the things that were meant to happen did happen, but the choice for the technomage to fight or hide made a lot of different, it's the choice that made us who we are"said GalenB  
  
"So, Isabelle had to die...even here" said Galen  
  
"I have come to accept it, but I sensed you haven't"said GalenB  
  
"I can't believe that we are the same person yet we believe so differently...Isabelle didn't deserve to die"said Galen  
  
"Who said she did...but everything happens for a reason"said GalenB  
  
Galen didn't want to go on, then he spotted the little girl  
  
"Is she yours?"asked Galen  
  
"Ah...How did I forget... yes, she's mine...I mean ours, as I said I was with Isabelle for 5 years before the war, we had her one year before the war,when she turned one,Isabelle died"said GalenB  
  
"What's her name?How old is she?"asked Galen  
  
"Her name is Belle, and she's 10 and also very annoying...just like Fa"said GalenB smiling as he stood up, and called Belle over  
  
"Yes, father"she said obidiently and ran to him  
  
"I thought I told you to read a book"said GalenB  
  
"But I read it over and over again...for at least a million times"said Belle as she stretched her hands far from each other  
  
"You're exaggerating again"said GalenB  
  
"I am not" said Belle and she hopped up and down  
  
GalenB pinched her nose and smiled  
  
"Stop it or I will have a long nose like Pinochio" said Belle  
  
"Did you lie?"asked GalenB  
  
"No"said Belle  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about the long nose then...go on" said GalenB  
  
But before Belle left, she turned to Galen and had both hands closed and stretched out towards him,"Which one?" she asked, "That one" said Galen as she simply picked the left hand, she opened both her hands"Uh oh, where did it go?What's that behind your ear"she asked, and reached out behind his ear and pulled out a rainbow colored stone "Odd place to keep a pretty little stone" she said and pulled his hand and opened it,and placd the stone on his hand and she kept it in his pocket,then she started to hop all the way back to the garden and picked flowers  
  
"You are much fortunate compared to me...you spent a much longer time with Isabelle,and you can look forward to seeing Belle every morning...she looks so much like her" said Galen  
  
"I also have Dureena too, and considering that you never even mentioned her, I suppose you have nothing with her yet" said GalenB  
  
"I can't do that"said Galen  
  
"You can...Galen,the only difference that our realities have are the different choices we made....It's really strange calling someone else my own name" said GalenB  
  
Galen laughed  
  
"Well, I really must go, the Excalibur is waiting"said Galen as he stood up  
  
As he was walking to the mirror with GalenB, GalenB stopped him, "I think, that there's somthing you wanted to do but dare not ask" said GalenB and he conjured an illusion covering his scar,Galen got the message and conjure an illusion of a scar on his face, he walked to Belle and carried her and tossed her into the air and they played and laughed for a while and the he knew he must go now, "Stay here...be good" said Galen and walked to where GalenB were, "Thank you" said Galen,GalenB nodded and smiled  
  
Galen touched the mirror and it glowed again,he walked through it and found Gideon on the other side, "5 hours?"asked Gideon, "I have much to tell you" said Galen  
  
And Galen and Gideon went to the messhall and Galen told Gideon everything except about the technoamges, Isabelle and Belle, as he was done, he placed his hand into his pocket and found the stone Belle gave him, "What's that?"asked Gideon as he saw Galen holding the stone  
  
"It's from my daughter"said Galen as he smiled looking at it 


End file.
